Once upon a time
by sheloved
Summary: Clary Fray is just like any other girl. She loved once but it ended up with her heart broken. Will she learn to love again? Will she find someone new? Or will the one who broke her heart show up and ask for another chance?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! So this was just an idea but I have no idea where I want this to go. If you have any ideas let me know :) hope you enjoy this first chapter!**

 **I don't own the Mortal Instruments or the characters just the plot!**

Once upon a time she was happy.

Once upon a time she smiled.

Once upon a time she laughed.

Once upon a time she loved.

Once upon a time her heart broke.

She believed he was her forever.

He said he wouldn't let her go.

She believed there was a happy ever after.

He said there would be no other.

She believed his words.

He said he wouldn't tell a lie.

She believed.

He lied.

She dealt with the pain.

She picked herself up.

She would learn to love again.

She was Clary Fray and this is her story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! Well, I tried to turn it into a story but I kept coming up blank with ideas on how to, so I decided to just go with this for now. Hope you enjoy. And if you have any ideas or like the way it is PM me or leave me reviews! Thank you for reading!**

 ** _I do not own The Mortal Instruments or the characters, just the plot!_**

It was senior year.

He was new to the school.

She had been at the school since her freshman year.

He became popular.

She didn't care about popularity.

He had many friends.

She had one best friend.

They didn't know the other existed until one day..

He came late to school as usual.

She was running late to class.

He wasn't paying any attention to where he was going.

She ran through the hallways.

He turned a corner.

She turned a corner.

They both collided..

He was mad someone ran into him.

She didn't know what happened.

He looked at her and was surprised.

She hurried to get up.

It would be the first time they ever spoke.

He was the first to speak, "I believe you owe me an apology."

She scoffed and replied, "Why should I?"

He responded, "My gorgeous self does not belong or enjoy being on the floor."

She scoffed and glared but didn't say anything.

He smirked and assumed she would swoon over his looks.

She was annoyed with his cockiness and wanted to get to class.

He kept his smirk but was confused to why she wasn't swooning.

She started to leave.

He was impressed she could resist his charm.

She just wanted to get to class.

He wanted her name so he yelled his, "I'm Jace!"

She turned around and said, "Don't care!"

He was amused and wanted to get to know her.

She wished she wouldn't run into him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi readers! So I planned on updating on weekends because my schedule with school is pretty hectic and if I have the time I'll update during the week. With that being said I won't update the following weekend because it's my birthday weekend :D! But I will try and get another update out soon.**

 ** _I don't own The Mortal Instruments or the characters, just the plot!_**

It's been a couple days since they ran into each other.

He can't stop thinking about her.

She never gave him a second thought.

He had to know her name.

She went about her life like nothing happened.

He sees her around school.

She doesn't pay any mind to the other students.

Until one say she catches him staring at her, never looking away..

She sees him staring.

He can't take his eyes off her.

She can't stand him constantly staring at her.

He needs to talk to her.

She kept catching him staring.

He planned on talking to her at lunch.

She was so annoyed at him staring and was going to confront him at lunch.

Lunch came around but they couldn't find each other..

She waited inside the cafeteria.

He waited outside, hoping to see her.

She ignored her best friend so she could spot and confront him.

He ignored the calls of his friends who were trying to find him.

She decided to check outside.

He decided to check inside.

They ended up running into each other when they got to the door. They both spoke, "We need to talk."

He needed to know her name.

She just wanted him to stop staring.

He led her to a spot beneath a tree.

She followed him to get this over with.

He was the first to speak, "Hey Red!"

She responded, "Please, stop staring at me."

He couldn't resist, "If you tell me your name, I just might stop."

She was impressed but still annoyed, "It's Clary. Now please stop staring, its annoying."

His next reply would be something she wasn't expecting. She was thought it would be over and done with. Until he spoke..

He said, "Go on a date with me. If you're still annoyed by me, I'll leave you alone.

She thought about his request, it wouldn't hurt anyone.

He was nervous about her reply.

She replied, "Okay."

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you like the story leave a review letting me know. If you don't like the story well leave me a review with some feedback. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! I am sorry I never updated but I have more free time now and can focus on the story. Also I'm going to make it a 4 year jump and add flashbacks.. So enjoy.**

 ** _I do not own The Mortal Instruments or the characters, just the plot._**

Jace POV

I finally had a day off of work, so I decided to go to my favorite coffee shop and relax before I get some Christmas shopping done. Christmas is on Friday and I still haven't bought any gifts for my family, since work constantly keeps me busy. Christmas was one of the few holidays I used to look forward to, because it was the first holiday Clary and I ever spent as a couple, until I messed all of that up. Now every single day I have to deal with the fact that I lost the one person I've ever loved that wasn't just my family. It also doesn't put me in the Christmas spirit, because it's just a reminder of what I lost all those years ago.

 _**Flashback**_

 _I was getting frustrated with the all the presents I was wrapping. To be honest I could care less about having my gifts being wrapped so perfect but this was my first Christmas with Clary and I wanted everything to be perfect. Letting out a sigh thinking about taking a break and just enjoy a nice relaxing evening. Just as I was about to head to the kitchen and a grab a drink I hear,_

 _"Well it looks like you had a fight with the wrapping paper and you lost." I look back and see Clary smirking at me. Whenever I see her, I break out in the biggest smile and this time is no different._

 _"Oh ha ha." I reply with a smirk of my own and Clary seems to know what I am up too, because she starts to backs away. Before she can get away I manage to grab her waist and tickle her._

 _"Okay. Okay. Jace I give, I give!" I laugh at her and when I happen to look up I see mistletoe. I give her a light tap and tell her to look up. When Clary sees the mistletoe, she smiles and starts to lean in and I do the same. I can't help but think how I was putting too much pressure on myself to have the perfect Christmas, but all I needed was for Clary to be in my arms to have the perfect Christmas._

 _"I love you Jace." Clary smiled at me. She was starting to go on her tiptoes to kiss me again. Knowing she wanted a kiss, I leaned down and pecked her lips whispering,_

 _"I love you too, more than anything." This was going to be the best way to spend Christmas._

 _**End of flashback**_

I was getting ready to leave after being deep in thought about Clary when I see a flash of red go by the window. I thought it was just my imagination since I was just thinking about Clary, but I seen the flash of red again. When I get outside of the coffee shop I see her. She's across the street, standing in front of a window display looking at it in awe, with different colored bags in each hand. Even after all this time she was still the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen, but the last time I saw her was about four years ago, when she caught me making the biggest mistake of my life. Cheating on Clary was the biggest mistake of my life and now that she is back maybe we can get back together.

I stood there watching her look at the display, trying to gather up the courage to talk to her. When I was going to make my move towards her, I heard someone shout, "Clary!" She turned around and I saw something that made my heart break. It was a guy and Clary turned with the biggest smile ever, then they kissed. Part of me always hoped she wouldn't have moved on. I should have known that she would move on, especially after I hurt her real bad. Then I noticed something that made me realize, I won't be getting her back. The ring on her left hand, her stomach that seemed to be growing. She was married and pregnant. All I could think about how that was supposed to be us, getting married, having a big family, and growing old together. That was all gone now thanks to my mistake.

 **How did you guys like it? Leave reviews. I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know this may not be a Clace story. I originally planned for it not to be. I'm sorry if this chapter is awful. Enjoy and leave reviews.**

 ** _I do not own The Mortal Instruments or the characters, just the plot._**

Clary POV:

It's been four years since I've been in New York, but I felt it was time to go back and spend Christmas with my family. My husband, Sebastian, also thought it was a great idea for us to see if we should move back to be closer to our families, especially now that we have a little one on the way. So while we enjoy our little vacation, we're also going to be looking for a place. I'm really going to enjoy Christmas this year.

We've been in New York for a couple of days and decided we'd do some last minute Christmas shopping. Sebastian and I started the morning together but in the afternoon we went our separate ways. I had lunch plans with my dad, while Sebastian said he had something important to do but wouldn't tell me. I have to admit, I was curious to figure out what he was up to but at the same time I was thankful just to have one on one time with my dad.

After I finished having lunch with my dad I got a text message from Sebastian to meet him at a coffee shop, because he has something to show me. As I was walking towards the coffee shop I noticed a Christmas display in a shop window. It was like looking at my own winter wonderland. Also, it starting to bring back memories of when we went up to my stepdad's country house in the winter. I just hope my child will be able to experience the same feeling I had whenever we went to the country house during the winter.

As I was on my own little world, I barely registered someone calling my name. When I turned around, I see Sebastian coming towards me with the biggest smile, which makes me smile.

"Clary, I've missed you." He says and leaning in for a kiss.

"Seb, it's only been two hours." I say while I stand on my tiptoes.

He replies, "Two hours too long." He then gives me a quick kiss.

"Quit being so cheesy Seb. Now what is it do you have to show me?" I ask, as my curiosity gets the best of me.

He has this guilty look as he says, "Remember when we said we would wait to find out the gender on Christmas? Well the envelope was just taunting me, so I-" I interrupt him, mad at the idea he peaked.

"You peaked! Seb we said we would wait!" I said raising my voice, just about ready to explode.

"No, I didn't peak. I decided to have your brother open it-" He tries to say but

"Seb!" I yell. I can't believe he thought that having my brother opening it would let him off the hook!

"No listen Clary. I had your brother go out to buy a present and wrap it, it's like a gender reveal party, except it'll be just me and you." He says.

Just like that all the anger I was feeling towards him vanished. I can't believe he did something so sweet. I was surprised he did something like this so I tell him, "Awh, Seb! I think that's cute."

"I just wanted to make it special and it would be cool to receive it as a present." Seriously, he is so sweet. What did I do to receive someone like him?

"What did I do to receive someone as special as you?" I reply, starting to go on my tiptoes for a kiss.

"I ask myself the same question about you." He says leaning down. We kiss for a few seconds when Seb says, "Okay, lets get the two of you into a nice warm building."

As we decide to head to the coffee shop I run into the one person who broke my heart four years ago. All I could say was one thing and one thing only.

"Jace."

 **Gosh I suck at writing a conversation. Lol anyways tell me what you think in the reviews. I'm also having trouble with my internet connection so it takes me awhile to upload the chapters. Thank you.**


	6. UPDATE

**UPDATES COMING SOON!**


End file.
